


延长镜头与消音枪管【上】

by 海人 (Kaito_puppylove)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 你会为了一时的心动而放弃一生的安稳吗？
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/James "Smoke" Porter





	延长镜头与消音枪管【上】

**Author's Note:**

> Smoke×Doc  
> 左右有意义
> 
> 和LOF发的版本不一样，这篇在性描写环节里攻受明显，注意避雷。

“不好意思，请问你刚刚的照片里有拍到我吗？”  
“呃...事实上你是照片的主角。我刚准备去向你搭话，如果不方便的话我立刻就删掉，不过那实在是令人有些惋惜。我一眼就在人群中看到你了，你坐在长椅上的表情看起来非常适合秋天的悲凉氛围，眼神却十分澄清，鸽子们都毫不畏惧地落在你手心里。如果现在是春天，我一定会把你比喻成伊顿女神。”  
“感谢你的夸奖，不过...我不太方便出现在网络平台或者杂志上，如果你喜欢的话可以自己留下。”  
“真的吗？那太棒了！对了，我叫James·Porter，是一名旅行摄影师。”  
“Gustave·Kateb，我在那边的那条街上开了一家诊所。”

“在水果店工作的第三周，我突然意识到这完全没能让人平静下来。我依然不开心，觉得自己在无意义地消耗生命，所以我就辞职了。几天后，我去参加了小镇的自发性公益组织，就是那个在车站巡逻，帮大家拿行李、或者指路之类的，你应该见过他们了。”  
“我拍了巡警和他们打招呼的照片，我觉得这是这个小镇的特色之一。”  
James将余烬捻灭在烟灰缸里，呼出的白烟随着秋日的晚风迅速消散。餐盘都已经撤走，只留饭后的烛光与葡萄酒。Gustave一边用戴着白手套的手指上下摩挲杯身，一边讲着自己两年前来到小镇时的故事。  
“总之就是有一天，我在巡查的时候，突然听到了一声尖叫——有一个年轻人倒在地上了。我连忙赶过去查看，他没有出现外伤，也没有流血症状，但心跳和呼吸都停了，是一个加班猝死的年轻人。这个小城市很少有这样的人出现，所以我立刻指挥人群散开，呼叫急救电话，并且投身心肺复苏。很幸运，那个年轻人之后得救了。我在那一刻突然意识到我还是喜欢拯救生命，我无法弃身边需要帮助的人于不顾。所以我重新申请了医疗执照，开了一家诊所。”  
“我现在越发遗憾不能把你的照片和故事发到主页上了。不过如果可以的话，我希望你能允许我在晚年把这些事写进日记里，让我读完之后能有动力推着轮椅漂洋过海来见见这个有趣的人。”  
听到最后一句话的时候，Gustave没忍住被逗笑了。他的目光局促地落在桌子上乱扫了一圈，食指轻轻刮了下鼻梁。  
“那听起来有些—— 你可以不用等到坐轮椅的时候再来见我，你明天就可以来见我。”  
“但你的工作...”  
“没有那么忙。比较急的病人都会去正规医院，我这里来的一般都是些预约打针或者检查的老人，他们不习惯医院那些复杂的手续。”  
James不是傻子，他明白Gustave那个眼神的意思。在这样每个人都想着如何去大城市生活的乡下的小镇，能遇到一个有趣的灵魂实属不易，对方显然是不想放过这个机会。他假装观赏店家挂在墙壁上的名画仿品，然后不经意地将目光移到墙上的挂钟上，金色的时针与分针指向十点半。  
“噢老天，和你说话实在是太开心了，我差点忘了时间。已经这么晚了，外面也不太容易打车，我送你回去吧？”  
“我很荣幸。”  
十月份的欧洲温度不是很友善，吹久了以后脸颊会稍微有些刺痛。空旷的小路上只有两人并排前行，每隔几步脚下就会发出风干的叶子被踩断的清脆响动。他侧过头去，看到Gustave的眼角有一些细微的皱纹，靠近耳朵附近的鬓角稍有发白，但他的气色看起来很好，看来应该是真的很喜欢在这里的生活。  
“你现在住在哪里？旅馆吗？”  
“我在市中心附近租了一间月付公寓，以方便随走随停。”  
“你走了这么多地方，就没有考虑过留在哪里吗？”  
“暂时还没有，我想趁自己还走得动路多去看看外面的世界，尽量多地完成想要做的事。为此我其实一路丢了很多东西，但我并不后悔。”  
回答完这个问题之后，两人稍微沉默了一阵，显然，这不是Gustave想听到的回答。他们漫步着从黑夜的阴影中重新来到路灯下，然后在这里稍微停留了几秒。  
“James，你会为了一时的心动而放弃安稳的生活吗？”  
Gustave看着他的眼神很认真，身后的叶子落下的瞬间在那对黑色的宝石里清晰可见，他是真的在期待James给他的结果。  
没等James回答，一个带着黑色帽子与口罩的人从他们前方不到三米的拐角处走出来，看上去十分不友好。他们刚要后退一步绕开，身后的阴影里跟出来另一个在大冷天穿短袖的高大男人，胳膊上刺满纹身；拐角另一侧又来了两个男人一个女人，无一例外都蒙着脸。  
“把身上的钱都留下。”  
戴帽子的人说话的声音还很稚嫩，听起来像个不到二十岁的少年，其他的人估计也差不多。Gustave似乎早已料到了会有这种情况的出现，掏出口袋里的钱包递了出去。James见他不想闹大，也把兜里乱塞的一卷钱都拿出来，交到短袖人的手里。  
“可以让我们过去了吗？”  
Gustave说话的声音很柔和，一点都没有生气。几个人简单点了一下钱后，把目光投向了James装着相机的背包。  
“包也留下。”  
“嘿小子，这可——”  
Gustave伸手拦了一下James，自己向前一步进行交涉。  
“包里面装的是他工作用的东西，在这么个小地方，大家赚钱都不容易，都给彼此留一条后路吧。”  
“你少他妈骗人了，我眼看这个男的下了火车，他是个大城市来的人！”  
短袖的男人在背后推了一把Gustave，一记重拳紧接着就砸到了他的脸上，男人连着后退好几步后跌坐到地上，扯掉脸上的面罩，鼻子和嘴上流得全是血。  
“管好你的手。”  
James收回拳头，将Gustave护在身后。后者明显是没有想到他竟然会直接出手，也吓了一跳。  
“别这样James，他们——”  
不等把话说完，愤怒的短袖男已经直接扑了上来，James将背包扔到Gustave怀里直接迎上，几下就把男人干倒。另外几个人也没闲着，想用人海战术给这个外地人一个教训，无一例外地也都被打得毫无还手之力。  
“小心！！！”  
听到声音的James回过头来，戴帽子的青年竟然拿了把蝴蝶刀冲上来了。他躲闪不及，左胳膊上被划了一道口子。下一秒，青年的脸上就结结实实挨了一记右勾拳，当即就倒在地上不会动了。  
鲜红的血浸透了James的外套，顺着手指尖滴落到地上。Gustave马上跑过来查看伤口，好在只是破了皮肉，没有伤得很深。  
“你，你怎么——”  
“你没事吧？”  
“我没事。你现在立刻跟我去诊所，这么冷的天，伤口处理不当很容易化脓的。”  
“这些人怎么处理比较好？交给警察吧？”  
“他们只是些辍学了的孩子，一时兴起就做了些坏事，我刚才就想跟你说这个来着。你今天已经给够他们教训了，放他们一马吧。”  
“……………”  
James回头看了一眼地上的那些人，背上包转头走了。

Gustave的诊所不大，总共就一层楼，外面一个柜台，里面一间诊室，一间休息室。  
James的胳膊很健壮，肌肉的痕迹清晰可见，除了今天的伤口外还有很多其他的伤痕。Gustave给他缝针的时候，他的眼睛都没眨一下。  
“好了，别愁眉苦脸的，我知道你想问什么。哥以前是练过拳击的，没少出入地下场。现在虽然已经改邪归正了，搞定几个小喽喽还是不在话下的。”  
“你是因为我才受伤的，如果让你趁天还没黑早点回去就好了。”  
“嘿，宝贝，如果你接下来想要淌眼泪了的话，那我更希望你把它留到要送女儿出嫁的时候，好吗？”  
“恐怕这就有些困难了。”  
Gustave总是能被James的俏皮话逗笑。只是他依然低着头，眼神很低落。  
James捧起他的脸，轻轻亲吻了他的眼角，他没有反抗，于是James得寸进尺地亲吻了他的嘴唇。Gustave搂着他的脖子迎上，干柴烈火瞬间在秋末的冷风里熊熊燃起。他们解掉无用的衣服，肆意发散情欲，将肌肤紧贴在一起。James想去摘掉Gustave的手套，却被他小心地躲开了。  
“我对手部稍微有一点洁癖，不带着手套就会不舒服……类似职业病一类的。”  
“当然，当然可以。”  
“但我不介意你把我其他的地方弄脏。”  
他们从桌子到柜边，最后折腾到医疗床上，小小的铁架床随着摇动的腰臀不满地发出轻微的嘎吱声。Gustave表面看起来是个内敛的人，做爱的时候性欲却相当旺盛，如果不是James包里只带了一帘四个装他们也许还能再来更多次。明天邻居说不定会来投诉噪音，不过，明天的事就交给明天再处理好了。  
James是先醒来的那一个，时间大约在上午八九点左右。借着白纱窗帘里透进来的阳光，他注意到Gustave的身上除了昨晚留下的吻痕，还有有很多旧伤，多数都是磕碰出来的痕迹。他伸手轻轻抚摸那些伤痕，试图探寻这位医生更久以前的故事。  
“我爷爷是军人，从小就把我当新兵一样培训，让我在泥土与木架子上摸爬滚打，做不好就拿木棒捶打我。我小时候一直挺怕他的，一直到后来上了大学我才脱离魔爪。”  
Gustave不知道什么时候醒了，搂住James被抓花的脖子与他亲吻，后来又躺了一会儿才起床穿衣服。两人都准备各自回家休整一下，毕竟这张拿来给人看病用的临时用床做起来虽然很刺激，但睡起来实在是不怎么舒服。  
“你是要在这里完成你的摄影计划，然后就离开吗？”  
“是的，但是我最近应该都不能继续了，因为我还没天赋异禀到可以只用右手就能一边举着相机一边按快门。而我如果完不成工作的话，就不能离开这座城市。所以——”  
“所以你最好在痊愈之前经常来复查。”  
爱情来得永远是这样不讲道理，James想到，可惜自己不能为了一片叶子而放弃整个森林。  
回到公寓后，他把背包随手放到沙发旁的地面上，使劲伸了个懒腰。易拉罐里的烟头已经多得快装不下了，他随手倒了一下，然后新点起一支烟。垃圾箱里堆满了罐装咖啡的残骸和精致的点心盒子，优雅的英国人，天塌了都不能放弃下午茶。  
James叼着烟走向窗边，拉开遮光窗帘，让他忙了一个多月没时间处理的垃圾堆也久违地见见阳光。正对着窗户的墙上挂了个黑板，上面密密麻麻地记录了Gustave的所有资料。包括他的经历、他的人际关系、他一个月以来的行动轨迹、以及他和接触过的人的照片。  
James拿起笔，根据昨天听说到的事用标签写上备注贴到黑板上，想了想，还是没把“做爱的时候喜欢用手抓着我的肩膀”这句话写进去。整理完之后，他弹了下烟灰，后退几步到刚好能看清全部情报的地方。最中间是一张穿着白大褂的背影的照片，上面用红笔画了个问号。  
“第二阶段，直接与目标接触，完成。”

**Author's Note:**

> *杀手AU  
> *捏造James有抽烟的习惯
> 
> 前篇没啥意思，流水账爱情，后篇会稍微有意思点。


End file.
